1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a condom, and more specifically, to a condom having an inflatable portion to provide an enhanced sexual experience.
2. Related Art
In an era with sexually transmitted diseases (STDs) and strong concern about family sizes, birth control is practiced in various forms by a large segment of the population. Condoms are a widely used birth control device that not only provides contraception, but also serves to reduce the spread of STDs. Condoms have been fabricated from various materials and have been structurally modified to provide increased sexual pleasure. An example of such an enhancement is the ribbed condom, wherein ribs are provided along the length of the condom body to provide additional stimulus to the female. Additionally, materials such as lambskin have been used to form the condom body, in order to provide increased sensitivity to the male. However, these enhancements generally provide only relatively moderate stimulation.
Accordingly, what is desirable, but has not yet been provided, is a condom that can provide for an enhanced sexual experience.